


You are my sunshine

by makesometime



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Apollo Approves, Come Eating, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, edtjelvar week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: “What is it?”“Darling. You're glowing.”“Oh! Thank you, you look real hot like this too.”
Relationships: Edward Keystone/Tjelvar Stornsnasson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 47
Collections: EdTjelvar Week 2021





	You are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> _Day 2_
> 
> _**Sunlight** | Moonlight | Campfire | Orange_
> 
> (Apologies for the clichéd title :D)

“Ed…”

Tjelvar watches, mute save the huffs of breath that chase out of him with each drop of his lover's hips. He forces himself to stay still, eyes screwing shut as he feels each of his ridges catch on Ed's rim at another gorgeous upstroke.

“ _Eddie_.”

The man atop him pauses. Hands tangled in his own hair, back bowed, skin dotted with sweat, he looks like a gift from the gods themselves.

Ed slowly opens his eyes, balanced with just the tip of Tjelvar inside him.

“What is it?”

“Darling. You're glowing.”

“Oh! Thank you, you look real hot like this too.”

“No. No Eddie. Literally.”

He reaches out, tugging at one of Ed's arms and pulling it towards him so that the man can see the faint outline of sunlight around his limb. It's beautiful, warming just from being close to him, like a lovely summer's evening on a dig, or a pleasant sunrise in the mountains.

“Oh! That's something.” Eddie smiles, running his other hand over his arm, down over his chest and his stomach, as if he can catch up some of the sunshine. “That's real nice. Apollo's gotta approve.”

Tjelvar snorts, the thought of Ed's god approving of an orc being tantalisingly close to coming inside the body of one of His paladins not quite sitting right with him. But, then, the evidence is all there. Until Ed starts burning him, perhaps they _should_ take it as some sort of implicit approval.

“Maybe it just means… I dunno. That you're happy.”

Ed smirks, flexing his thighs and dropping down again, letting out a lewd groan as he gets stretched once more. “What gave it away.”

Tjelvar sighs, sliding his hands up Ed’s thighs and letting his nails dig in enough to leave marks. Through the slightly open flap of their tent he can see the first rays of sunlight licking at the horizon and grins to himself. It’ll soon be time for Eddie to do his morning prayers and for Tjelvar to get to the dig site before it gets too hot.

But this time is theirs. And, alright, maybe Apollo’s too.

It’s easy to lose himself in this. In the sight of Eddie riding him, all perfect and chiseled and wanting. He slides his hands hand up further, around Ed’s hips and urges a faster, harder motion as he thrusts up, knowing the combination will chase them both closer to the end. He feels Eddie jerk and laugh and moan and _clench_ when his ridges rub against Ed’s prostate, over and over and Tjelvar whines softly, spilling into Ed’s body with a grateful sigh.

Tjelvar watches through bleary eyes as Ed jerks at himself, the whole of him glowing bright now like a solar flare, right down to the tip of his cock. It’s intoxicating, and he feels his spent cock give an interested twitch at the great gasping breaths that Ed takes, the rapturous look on his lover’s face.

"Come on Eddie. Come for me. Come for _us_."

The instruction makes Ed shudder so gorgeously and he breaks apart about Tjelvar, spilling a mess of glowing spend all over Tjelvar’s stomach.

It’s pleasant, for a second, before the shimmering mess on his skin starts to burn. Tjelvar gasps, looking down at himself and causing Ed to do the same.

“Oh!”

Eddie scrambles off him, crouching between his legs. Without warning he ducks his head to lap at the spend with a golden tongue, humming into Tjelvar’s skin as he works. Tjelvar blinks, a little stunned, watching the peace on Ed’s face as he works and wondering what on earth just happened.

“There.” Ed says, once he’s satisfied, placing a kiss over the lightly discoloured skin on Tjelvar’s torso and pausing. After a moment, the radiant energy that once surrounded him channels into Tjelvar through the contact and heals any lingering hint of pain.

Tjelvar smiles, though it drops away as he watches the surplus energy work its way to his cock as well, twirling around him and making him achingly, inexplicably hard once more. “Uh. Eddie?”

“Think Apollo wasn’t done.” Ed grins, wrapping a warm hand around Tjelvar’s cock and stroking in that way that almost always manages to urge his ridges into their proud display. “Rude of us to ignore it, don’t you think?”

“Your prayers…” Tjelvar says around a breathless groan, his body as responsive as ever to Ed’s touch.

Ed grins, shifting his weight back over Tjelvar’s hip’s and lining Tjelvar’s cock up with his eager hole. When Ed sinks down, Tjelvar groans and falls back into the pillows, the slick heat and evidence of his previous orgasm making something in his brain short-circuit.

“ _Tjelvar._ ” Ed exhales, trembling hands pressing hard to his chest. “Think you’ll find there’s more than one way to worship.”


End file.
